memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Menace of the Mechanitrons
| miniseries = Waypoint | minino = 2 | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = | pages = 10 | date = 2267 | stardate = Unknown}} The Menace of the Mechanitrons is the first story in the second issue of the ''Waypoint'' miniseries, published by IDW Publishing in honor of ''Star Trek'''s 50th anniversary. The story is set in 2267 during Captain Kirk's five-year mission aboard the and was produced in the style of Gold Key Comics. Publisher's description ;Teaser page :First up is an homage to the classic Gold Key ''Star Trek comics. For those of you not familiar with those 1960s gems, the early Gold Key comics were created by writers and artists who, at times, had never even seen the show, and worked off of whatever publicity materials they could get their hands on. Needless to say, their end results were definitely unusual—and very un-''Trek'' in some cases (Spock kills! The Enterprise belches fire!)!'' Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 37:05.7 : Top brass has tasked the ''Enterprise with investigating a distress call from the scout ship Ad Aspera...'' James T. Kirk, Spock, Montgomery Scott, and Christine Chapel beamed down to Phygma 4. The area was rich with gravitite, an invaluable commodity. They found the lifeless hulk of the ship being disassembled by 20-foot-tall golden robots driven by Klingons. The landing party fired at the Klingon mechanitrons, but Kirk surrendered when Chapel was threatened. A Phygman explained that the Klingons had conquered them under the rules of their culture, which had been devastated by war. To get rid of the Klingons, Kirk had to prove that his people were stronger. Kirk challenged the Klingon commander to a duel. The Klingon accepted, choosing mechanitrons as his choice of weapon. While Scott hastily repaired a robot for Kirk to use, a Klingon assault ship in orbit launched five mechanitrons toward the Enterprise. Hikaru Sulu reversed the polarity of the hull plating to repel them. Kirk and the Klingon leader fought, but sabotage made Kirk's robot overheat. Spock arrived at the last minute with a second mechanitron to wreck the Klingon's robot. Kirk won despite the sabotage, so the natives pledged their loyalty to Kirk. Kirk gave them their freedom and promised to return to help the natives rebuild their planet. References Characters :Christine Chapel • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Ad Aspera • ( ) • Klingon assault ship Locations :Phygma 4 Jupiter Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Phygman • Vulcan States and organizations :United Federation of Planets Science and technology :artificial gravity • communicator • gravitite • mineral • phaser • polarized hull plating • robot • sensor • technology • tricorder Ranks and titles :barbarian • captain • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • nurse Other references :gold • landing party • logic • Mechanitron • metal • mining • orbit • planet • slavery • space • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • war Appendices Background * The story emulated many Gold Key features, from shouted dialogue to the fiery exhaust of the warp engines. Other traits included a hyperbole-filled title page and a backpack-equipped landing party which included Christine Chapel rather than Leonard McCoy. Klingons went unnamed. Previously unheard-of substances became critical. Alien natives looked like bald Humans. Technology was slightly off (in this case, by defending the starship with hull plating instead of raising shields). * One aspect the comic couldn't mimic was the poor print quality of comic books in that era. An aged look was simulated by colorist Jason Lewis with flat, faded colors and worn-looking areas on the page. Related stories * }} – Nearly two dozen Haarkos mechanoids attacked the Enterprise in 2268. The hull's polarity was similarly reversed to repel them. Connections #1: "Daylily" | after = #2: "Legacy" }} Purgatory's Key | after= Headlong Flight }} Purgatory's Key | after= TBA }} " " | nextMB= "Resistance" |}} External Link * category:tOS comics